Mourning
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Malice and Ben lost everything on a day. Ho do they cope?


**A/N: Hey guys, I have a new one-shot for you. Warning; It is very heartbreaking and might bring you to tears. It's a Malice/Ben story. Do not worry, nothing romantic between them, just bromance, since they are best friends. Enjoy;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

* * *

It was a cloudy, miserable day on Auradon. Even the weather seemed to mourn about the loss of those amaing people. Today was the funeral of Mal, Bree, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Chad and Audrey. The 10 teens that lost their lives on a terrible accident. Malice and Ben remembered it clearly. It was four days ago, when the two teens recieved the news.

 _Flashback_

 _Do you think they will like our idea/ Ben asked smiling but it was clear to the blonde/purplette teen that his best friend was worried._

 _Ben, chill out. Malice scolded him softly. They will love this. How many times of the year you have a private party?_

 _I assume...one, he said after thought causing Malice to laugh. The humor wouldn't last long when the door of Ben's office knocked._

 _Come in, Ben yelled to the door._

 _Malice grew worried once he saw King Beast and Queen Belle coming in with both of them crying and the Queen crying on her husband's chest._

 _Mom, Dad, Ben went by their side. What happened?_

 _Son, I think you should sit down. Adam offered with tears on his eyes._

 _You too Malice, Belle sobbed looking at Malice._

 _Okay, he said with worry, just tell us what happened._

 _There's been an accident. Adam stated causing them both to freee._

 _Acccc-cident? Malice asked stuttering with fear. This isn't good. He thought_

 _Guys, Belle said deadly calm. Mal, Bree and the others are dead._

 _Malice felt the ground leaving under his feet. What?! He gasped with tears in my eyes._

 _This isn't funny, guys. Ben yelled shaking._

 _It's the truth. Belle stated shaking too. They are dead._

 _No. Malice yelled._

 _Malice, please- Adam said but the fairy couldn't hold on anymore._

 _NOOOOOOOOO! He roared with tears flowing on his face. You are lying. He shrieked and started breaking everything made of glass and starting to punch the windows making him bleed._

 _Both Ben and Malice fainted. They couldn't hold any longer._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

Malice and Ben were like statues. Emotionless and not moving unless someone moved them. They both were crying while they were saying their last goodbyes to their friends/siblings.

Malice felt lonely. He never had felt lonelier in his life. He looked through the gathered. Aurora, Belle and Fairy Godmother were shaking, crying on their husbands' shoulders who couldn't hold back the tears. Mulan kept a blank face but her tears wre running like a river. Dopey was sobbing into Snow White's arms. Ben...oh, Ben, Malice ached for his best frined. Ben was crying loudly, his face buried into Malice's shirt. For Ben, Malice was his only rock. The only one who could understand him.

The 4 villains that lost their children were also attending the funeral, with FG's magic handicuffs. Malice saw red when he saw Maleficent. He ran to her and when everyone thought, he would hug her, he slapped her hard across the face.

The heroes gasped. No one had dared to hit Maleficent ever.

* * *

How dare you being here? Malice roared at his mother.

She is my daughter. Maleficent cried a few tears.

You lost the right to be called her mother when we were 4. When you laid your filthy hands on her. So if you want your wings to be the only thing that was cut from you, I suggest you leave my sight. He yelled.

Maleficent's eyes flashed green but she was soon sent back to the Isle like the other 3.

Malice was the last person standing on the cemetery. Ben had fainted and was home with the others that had gathered.

The teen started talking with his friends. People he called family.

Hey Bree. He said looking at Bree's photograph. I hope you are happy wherever you are. The thing is that you were supposed to stay here with me but I guess fate thought another way. I want to say that...I love you very much and I will always remember you. I can't forget these eyes and that lovely smile. I promise to take care of your family. Just, promise me you will protect Mal up there.

Malice moved to Mal's grave. He cried harder at the sight of his sister's photo.

Why Mal, he asked sobbing. You promised that we will always be together. Side by side. Like the twins we are. I can't believe you are gone. How will Ben live without you? I hope you are good up there because I swear if you are not, I will find a way and come up there and make them keep you happy, he laughed with tears still on his eyes.

Goodbye, Mal. He cried more. He then looked at the others.

His eyes landed on Evie's grave. I can't believe you are gone. It was a week ago that we were planning to visit Arendelle together. Why you left me Evie? He sobbed. You were always by my side. Now I am alone.

Malice looked at Jay and Carlos' graves and said. Goodbye, my brothers. Goodbye to all of you. He looked to the rest pictures there.

He stood up and left. Going to find the only one who understood his pain. Five minutes later, he had arrived at Castle Beast. Lumiere welcomed him with tears on his eyes.

Welcome your highness. Malice smiled waterly on Lumiere. He was crowned Prince last year due to him being engaged with Bree. Now his princess wasn't there.

Hello, Lumiere, where is he? He asked for Ben. Lumiere told him he was on his bedroom crying.

* * *

Ben! Malice knocked at his brother's door. Open up, it's me. Please. Malice cried.

The door opened and Ben stood with puffy red eyes and tears leaking on his face. Malice?

Ben, Malice hugged him immediately. They both cried. It's okay. Cry it out.

They are gone, M. All of them. Malice had a sad smile at the nickname. That's how Evie called Mal.

I know, he told him. But they would want us to move on. Be happy.

I can't- Ben said but Malice shushed him.

At this phase, neither can I. Malice stated. But we will heal at the right time.

I can't even stay here. Ben told him still tears on his face.

That was when it hit him. Malice had an idea. They would leave.

Ben, I have an idea. Malice told him getting his full attention.

What? He asked stopping with the crying.

What if we go to the Isle of the Lost? Malice smiled.

* * *

So, that's what happened. Ben and Malice snuck at the garage and stole a car. They found a remote and lived to the Isle. No one searched them. Ever. Malice had to kill Maleficent and took control of the Isle. The villains tried to take it back but they were killed by their own children who wanted Malice and Ben to rule. Hades was turned into a mortal and was killed by Ben.

* * *

 **Bree belongs to Bal-Breelice04121994**

 **Guys, you can't believe how much I am crying at this moment. This one-shot got me on tears. Hope i didn't break your heart much :'( :'(**


End file.
